El Maestro de Arte
by Sumire crazzy Murasaki
Summary: La traición al arte, es algo que el Maestro de Arte claramente no aceptará, Eren sera un modelo de sacrificio cuando un amigo te pide un bello favor para las clases, más cuando se tiene una figura de respeto y extrema disciplina. - probable lemon Riren-


Hola bienvenidos a esta nueva historia jojojo ok no jejejeje :3

Jajaja y bueno recordándoles que los personajes no me pertenecen son parte del fabuloso mundo de **SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN** y su querido padre ósea el autor es **Isayama**

La pareja que veremos es **Levi x Eren.**

Sin más por el momento los dejo leer.

 _ **El maestro de arte.**_

La campana sonó anunciando el fin de las clases, algunos de los alumnos salían de las aulas directo a sus casas, a dar la vuelta con los amigos, mientras que otros se encaminaban a sus respectivos talleres y clubes.

El cielo despejado mostraba un azul intenso, radiante, mientras que el viento soplaba haciendo silbar los árboles.

Recostado sobre el césped, resguardado por la sombra de un gran árbol, gozando de la suave brisa que el viento le daba, combinando con la frescura de la sombra descansaba de un día pesado, había pedido permiso en el club de judo para faltar, ser uno de los primeros diez daba unos cuantos privilegios, como negociar los días en que podía faltar, siendo ese día, uno de los más esperados.

Suspiro pesado con los ojos cerrados, los sonidos de los demás clubes comenzaban a inundar la tranquilidad del ambiente, el susurro del aire y el piar de las aves fueron lentamente opacados por los gritos e instrucciones de los clubes deportivos.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, permitiendo que la luz se aclarara y miró el azul claro que estaba sobre él, mientras que a lo lejos podía escuchar una voz que le llamaba con insistencia.

-¡Eren!- un joven de cabellos cortos y rubios, con un par de gemas azules cual cielo y de una complexión delgada, corría a su encuentro casi en desvanecimiento ya que se notaba que tenía muy poca resistencia física.

-¡Armin! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Porque la prisa?- el chico de piel morena y ojos cual esmeraldas, se comenzó a erguir, sentándose, mientras miraba divertido a su amigo que ya parecía que la respiración le hacía mucho en falta.

Llego Armin a donde su amigo, dejándose caer de rodillas en el suave césped. Sus hombros se movían un poco de manera violenta, mostrando el sufrimiento de sus pulmones para recobrar el aire que le hacía falta.

-Tranquilo Armin, aun no me iré de aquí, es mi día de descanso del club, pero me tengo que quedar por los alrededores.- explicó a su amigo mientras lo trata de controlar llevando una de sus manos a los hombros contrarios.

-S…Sí… ya… lo… s…sé… sólo… que….- hablaba entrecortadamente buscando las palabras adecuadas y precisas, que le ayudaran a no esforzarse de más, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y retomo su dialogo.- es sólo… que necesitamos… un favor…- atino a decir antes de caer agotado en el suelo.

Eren rio divertido por el drama que su amigo hacia – Vamos Armin, primero tranquilízate y recupera el aire que te piden tus pulmones a gritos silenciosos- volvió a reír por lo bajo, viendo como su amigo le miraba con reproche divertido.

Armin se acomodó en el césped, mientras recuperaba el aliento y la normalidad de su respiración, pasados unos agonizantes minutos y su respiración regularizada dirigió su mirada a su amigo que se veía tranquilo mirando a la nada del cielo.

De los pocos momentos donde podía ver a su amigo tranquilo, relajado. Sonrió discretamente y lo llamo suavemente.

-Eren, ¿Crees podrías ser el modelo de nuestro taller?- pregunto dudoso mientras jugaba con sus manos, se mostraba lo nervioso de sus palabras.

Miró sorprendido a su amigo, dejando que la duda silenciosa hablará por él. -¿Yo? Y ¿Qué fue lo que paso con Jean? Hasta donde sabia él era el que te ayudaría- cuestiono a su amigo ante el pedido.

-Si bueno, Jean se echó para atrás en el último momento y bueno, necesitamos un modelo y sólo pude pensar en ti, ¿Nos ayudarías? Sólo por hoy, ¿Si?- explicó rápidamente, tratando de no explicar de más, necesitaba que el moreno accediera o si no su maestro le haría correr.

-Así que… el cara de caballo abortó la misión ¿Eh?- se bufo Eren imaginando a Jean caminando hacia atrás de la sala de artes mientras decía repetidas veces, "No, no Nope…. Me piro". Se carcajeo de sólo imaginar el escenario. –Bien Armin, dime, ¿Qué clase de modelaje tenía que hacer, que no tuvo más remedio que renunciar a la mera hora?- miró a su amigo interesado por la respuesta, debía ser algo o muy denigrante o demasiado expresivo para que el cara de caballo renunciara.

Armin se giró sorprendido y espantado a su amigo, temía decirle la verdad y que se negara, su estabilidad emocional corría peligro si este se negaba. Tragó duro sin apartar la mirada de las intensas gemas verdes. –Este… Bueno… yo… ahh em…- desvió la mirada mientras se rascaba parte de la nuca - referente a eso… em… Primero prométeme, que sea lo que sea me vas a ayudar a…-

Eren ahora lo miro dudoso, ¿En verdad era tan malo lo que debía modelar que hasta su amigo se censuraba el pedido?- Mmmm, Armin, sabes bien que tanto misterio no te ayuda mucho ¿Verdad?- sintiendo un punzada en el pecho, tuvo un muy mal presentimiento de lo que le pediría.

Suspiró pesadamente comprendiendo que ya no le podría seguir dando tantas vueltas al tema – Dale Eren tu ganas, debes modelar usando solamente una toga, mostrando la mayor piel posible, al estilo griego, ya sabes totalmente desnudo- habló entrelazando sus manos mostrándose serio ante la petición que hacía.

Se sintió un poco más tranquilo relajando su cuerpo- Entonces, lo único que debo hacer es posar casi desnudo y cubierto por una sabana ¿No?- rectificó la petición de su amigo, mostrando su clásica sonrisa de triunfo, sin notar el nerviosismo de su amigo al tener apretadas sus manos contra su vientre.

-Pues en teoría, sí, es lo único que debes hacer- respondió un poco sorprendido por la ahora, extraña tranquilidad que mostraba Eren ante su petición, normalmente se mostraría un poco regio a ayudarlo.

-Dale, está bien te ayudo, al fin es mi día de descanso del club y seguiré en las instalaciones.- tocó el hombro de su amigo, tratando de compartirle un poco de seguridad y sonriéndole cual estrella, le brindo la tranquilidad que su amigo necesitaba.

-Gracias Eren- sonrió complacido levantándose del húmedo césped, se sacudió el pantalón y el suéter, para después darle una mano al moreno y se levantará; le acepto la ayuda, mientras en la marcha se iba sacudiendo la ropa.

Caminaron al edificio de artes, que estaba un lado de las canchas deportivas y de los demás clubes, subieron un par de pisos, encontrándose un pasillo demasiado decorado para el gusto del moreno.

-Bueno chicos, como saben, los colores influyen mucho para el tipo de obra que quieran crear, ya que el juego de color, sombra y luz, no es muy sencillo que digamos, pero al trabajar con un modelo, las cosas se pueden simplificar o complicar, todo depende del ambiente en el que deseen trabajar…- resonaba una potente pero suave voz por todo el pasillo.

-¡Wow!, a pesar de ser una voz un poco suave, se pude escuchar con claridad por el pasillo, se puede decir que este piso tiene una buena ¿Acústica?- comento asombrado Eren, mientras miraba todos los salones que trabajaban en lo suyo, desde pinturas al óleo, carboncillos, hasta el trabajo con las arcillas y el moldeado.

-Bueno, es el maestro Ackerman es un hombre bastante respetable y temible, no están amable como el maestro Smith de escultura, pero debo admitir que es un increíble maestro, sabe lo que hace y tiene mucha experiencia a pesar de su edad. Ha ganado millones vendiendo sus obras y hasta sus bocetos. Aun no logramos entender el motivo por el cual da clases, si técnicamente nada en dinero…- explicaba el rubio emocionado.

-Vaya Armin, tu maestro suena a que es una persona muy interesante- rio un poco al tratar de imaginar el tipo de arte que aquel alabado maestro hacía.

-Bueno, pequeñas basuras, es el momento de que me demuestren que no he malgastado aire y palabras- la voz volvió a resonar por el pasillo, haciendo que más de un salón se tensara ante esas palabras buscando hacer un buen trabajo.

Armin automáticamente se enderezo y giró a ver su amigo, le echo un vistazo de arriba abajo, revisando la presentación, aun no podía decirle el pequeño defecto de su maestro.

Hizo una mueca de desaprobación al ver que traía un poco desarreglado el uniforme, le acomodó la camisa, le ajusto la corbata, le enderezo el saco, trato de adecuar los rebeldes cabellos castaños del moreno. Eren simplemente se dejó hacer por su amigo.

Volvió a mirarlo, dando el visto bueno, respiró profundo y tomó la mano contraria.- Lo siento Eren, sé que me vi un poco como Mikasa, pero es por formalidad, lo que menos quiero es que te agreda el maestro.- se explicó una vez que se sintió conforme con la presentación de su amigo.

-No te preocupes, creo que alcanzo a entender un poco el por qué, se ve que es un maestro difícil y al final de cuentas, tú lo conoces, así que, sólo me queda dejarme hacer.- volvió a sonreírle como simplemente él podía y brindándole un poco de tranquilidad y confianza.

-Gracias Eren, ahora sí que, es momento de entrar- volvió a suspirar un poco nervioso, mientras lentamente abría la puerta, dejando ver los estiletes en círculo preparados para tener al modelo en el centro cual sol en el sistema.

El sonido de la puerta llamo la atención del maestro, el cual sin perder el tiempo comento.- Sr. Arlet, no tardó tanto como esperaba, y dígame, ¿Logro convencer al mocoso cara de caballo para ser nuestro abominable modelo?- se acercó a ellos un joven de piel de tez blanca cual nieve, de cabello azabache y corto, rapado de la parte de la nuca.

Armin bajo la mirada apenado apretando los puños, a su lado- No maestro Ackerman, pero traje en su lugar a mi mejor amigo, Eren Jeager, es miembro del club de judo, pero lo tome prestado para la actividad.- contestó el rubio colocándose en posición de firmes y hablando cual militar en proceso de formación.

-Jooo, bueno Arlet, buen trabajo, ahora déjeme ver al nuevo modelo, espero que este sí tenga los pantalones para hacer el trabajo y aun así cumpla con los requerimientos estéticos.- expreso interesado, mientras caminaba hacia el moreno que se escudaba tras su amigo, aunque era un poco más alto, el rubio aun podía esconder parte de las facciones.

Una vez que estuvo frente al chico comenzó un ligero interrogatorio, sin perder de vista lo notorio del cuerpo contrario- ¿Nombre?- preguntó en un tono autoritario sin siquiera levantar la voz.

-Eren Jeager señor- automáticamente, se colocó en posición de firmes y respondió en tono militar al igual que Armin.

-Jooo, Bien Jeager, ahora has de comprender, estas en terrenos del arte y por ende en mis manos, lo que quiere decir; Mis terrenos, mis reglas, ¿Comprendes?- preguntó tomando al menor por la barbilla acercándolo más a su rostro.

-Sí señor, comprendo señor- por instinto, apretó las manos en su ropas sosteniéndole la mirada al maestro que parecía retarlo con el filo de sus ojos grises.

-Entonces, ¿Confiaras a este grupo de artes tu cuerpo y estética?-

-Sí Señor, todo sea por el bien del arte- respondió nervioso, tratando de no perder la compostura.

Sonrió divertido ante las respuestas –Bien esa actitud me agrada, ahora quítate todo menos el pantalón y muéstrame que tan trabajado tienes el torso- ordeno con un ligero brillo malicioso en su contemplación al contrario.

-Como ordene señor- automáticamente se comenzó a quitar la ropa dejándola caer a su alrededor, en lo que Armin, la iba levantando y acomodando en un estilete.

Sin dejar la posición de firmes, el maestro comenzó a caminar alrededor de él, delineando el cuerpo y sus músculos.

-Nada mal mocoso, nada mal, tienes un buen cuerpo y estas en armonía, tu piel trigueña contrasta muy bien con tus gemas verdes. – elogiaba el maestro sin dejar de recorrer con su experto ojo el cuerpo del más joven.

-Gracias señor, debo decir que es gracias a las clases de judo, señor- agradeció aún más nervioso al verse bajo la permanente vigilia del maestro.

-Bueno Eren, si caminas al fondo encontraras el cambiador, ahí ya está todo lo que necesitas y tendrás más privacidad para cambiarte. Arlet te va ayudar a colocarte la toga, antes de salir, yo le tomare un par de fotos para tener material futuro, claro, si me permites- hablo serio, mientras con su mano le mostraba el camino que debía tomar. – Por favor, prepárese lo más rápido que pueda, que el tiempo apremia.- pidió extrañamente amable antes de girarse para ir por su cámara.

Hizo una pequeña reverencia y llevo sus pasos por el estrecho pasillo que lo llevaba a los cambiadores, seguido por Armin que llevaba sus prendas en mano. Sintió la mirada penetrante del maestro, que, aunque no le veía directamente, sabía que lo estaba siguiendo.

Una vez en el cuarto, Armin dobló su ropa y la coloco en una bolsa de papel, esperaba expectante a que su amigo se quitara las demás prendas y se las facilitará. Sin sentir pena alguna, dejo verse por su amigo, pues se conocían desde la infancia y ya en muchas ocasiones se habían visto desnudos.

-Wow Armin, no estoy en tu taller y me sentí intimidado por tu maestro como si siempre este hubiera sido mi taller. ¿Así son todas sus clases?- pregunto un poco preocupado, ayudando a su amigo acomodando su ropa en la bolsa.

Armin sonrió divertido ante la actitud de su amigo- ¡Nah!, no te creas, hoy está enojado por lo que paso con Jean, fue una gran traición. – explico, tomando la bolsa y colocando en uno de los casilleros y poniéndole la llave.

-Espera un momento ¿Está enojado? Por las murallas, juraría que esa cara de pocker es su expresión natural- trato de bromear, sintiendo una punzada recorrer su cuerpo.

Armin rio un poco ante el comentario mientras colocaba la toga en el cuerpo contrario, acomodándola para que cubriera no necesario pero mostrara lo que necesitarían para las poses, se alejó un poco para darle el visto el bueno hasta que una fría voz le llamo.

-Sr. Arlet, ¿Me permite unos momentos a solas con su amigo por favor?- ordeno mientras miraba fija y fríamente al moreno, mostrando su desagrado ante el comentario.

-S… Sí señor- se guardó la llave en el bolso y salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí, no sin antes, mirar a su amigo suplicante –"Eren no lo hagas enojar, por el amor a las murallas, apiádate de nosotros"- pidió silenciosamente y cerró la puerta esperando haber transmitido el mensaje.

Una vez que los pasos de Armin se perdían a la distancia, comenzó a caminar, siendo de ayuda la toga que le daba un movimiento más sensual a sus pasos.

-Bueno Maestro, al parecer hay cosas que por más tiempo que pase no cambian ¿Verdad?- camino hasta el azabache ajustando más la caída de la sabana, mostrando más piel de la parte de los hombros y de las piernas.

Se recargo en una de los tocadores y cruzado de brazos disfrutaba de la vista el moreno le brindaba – ¿Sabías que eres un tramposo mocoso?- hablo bajo el maestro mientras resistía las ganas de abalanzarse sobre el menor.

Eren se acercó lo suficiente como para abrazarse del cuello contrario y apegar su cuerpo al contrario. Tenía una mirada traviesa y retadora, que hacia una invitación al mayor.

Sin resistirse, tomo aren por la cintura y apego más sus cuerpos, paso su nariz por la morena piel aspirando el aroma que desprendía así como el ligero sudor que le daba brillo a la piel.

Con su mirada devoraba al menor mientras que sus manos recorrían su cuerpo, amedrentando los glúteos y los muslos del moreno que trataba inútilmente de ahogar unos suspiros cargados de deseo. Siendo acallado por los labios del mayor que ahora acariciaban su rostro hasta el sediento encuentro de sus labios.

-Ah… comandante, aun no- alcanzo a decir, una vez que sus pulmones pedían aire después de aquel apasionado beso. Llevo sus manos a los cabellos negros que se mostraban un poco más húmedos enredando su dedos, expreso- Levi, debemos esperar que los demás se vayan, es arriesgado que nos vean- susurro el menor escondiendo su rostro en el espacio que se hacía entre el cuello y el hombro y se embriagaba de aquel aroma, una alucinante mezcla de madera y cítricos.

-Eres un maldito tramposo Eren, dejar descaradamente que otros vean tu cuerpo y se atrevan a plasmarlo en el papel.- se quejó el mayor, deslizando su dedos por la espalda, remarcando las vértebras.

Eren suspiro bajo, buscando los labios contrarios, haciendo un camino delicado, se entregó al mayor que demandaba atención y deseaba explorar la cavidad contraria, mordió ligeramente el labio inferior del menor, el cual ya se mostraba hinchado por los pasionales besos que se comenzaban a dar, para ser de nuevo asaltados y torturados.

-Ah… Levi…. Espera a que… los clubes terminen…- suspiraba entre besos, dejándose hacer por las manos que hacían un camino de caricias en sus brazos y muslos, así como de besos, mordidas y lamidas que hacía en el cuello, hombros y pecho.

Sintió que era suficiente castigo para el menor, se separó un poco esperando controlar su naciente deseo, debía controlarse- Más te vale pedir permiso para dormir a fuera de casa todo el fin de semana, por que debo castigarte por tal atrevimiento.- ataco gentilmente el lóbulo de la oreja, sintiendo como se removía gustoso en sus brazos.

-¿Por qué crees que me brinque el club de judo?- pregunto seductor mientras con su pierna se abrazaba de la cadera contraria y besaba la mejilla de su pareja.

Sin poder controlarlo, giro al menor y lo recostó sobre el tocador, colocándose sobre su cuerpo, ataco los labios morenos y suavemente sus manos subían por los mulsos bien torneados y se detenían en las caderas, masajeando en círculos. El menor abrazaba la cintura contraria con ayuda de sus piernas simulando una estocada.

El mayor sintiendo que su cordura estaba perdiendo se alejó del menor, pero dejo un par de huellas de ese encuentro en el cuello, hombro y espalda. Se quitó de encima del moreno, deshaciendo el abrazo de las bien torneadas piernas cual canela y camino unos pasos alejado.

-Vamos Eren, ya no hay que perder el tiempo o sospecharan de algo- llevo su mano a la mejilla contraria y con su pulgar delineo el contorno.

Sonrió apremiado, memorizando la calidez de esa caricia- Vamos entonces- se bajó del tocador y trato de volverse para acomodar la sabana sobre su cuerpo.

Levi le ayudo un poco tratando de cubrir más piel, pero permitiendo que las marcas se notaran susurrantes de territorio.

Levi abrió la puerta caballerosamente permitiéndole a su modelo el paso, el cual no perdió ningún momento para seguir provocando a su pareja, moviendo sus caderas de manera sugerente hasta posarse en el centro de los estiletes.

Levi dio un par de órdenes de pose y de diseño a sus alumnos y dejo que comenzaran a dibujar. Se colocó expectante en las sombras, devorando con la mirada y el pensamiento al menor, que se mostraba delicado frente suyo.

Si sus alumnos hubieran sido más observadores, se habrían percatado de las marcas pasionales que ahora decoraban parte del cuerpo de su joven modelo.

Si hubieran sido más observadores, habrían notado los labios hinchados que tenían ambos y el ligero sudor que decoraba sus pieles.

El único que se percató de esos pequeños detalles fue Armin, que había visto el antes y el después de la piel de su amigo, así como detecto el mismo aroma que el maestro desprendía, ahora, en la aromática estela de su amigo, de no conocer a Eren, podría jurar que ese par eran pareja. Pero ninguno de los dos había mostrado rasgos de tener sus recuerdos de vidas pasadas.

Mientras dibujaba a memoria el cuerpo de su amigo de los tiempos de los titanes, susurraba. –Eren espero que en esta vida si se te permita ser feliz- comento dibujando la forma de titán cual sombra del bien formado cuerpo de Eren.

Sumiré Crazzy Murasaki

 _Gracias por leer espero les haya agrado, jejeje y de antemano me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía y de redacción (por que han de saber que mi bella beta Loca por ciel, me hizo el favor de revisarlo jojojo Gracias nena por tomarte el tiempo de checarlo)_

P.D. Acepto quejas sugerencias, comentarios, vacío existencial, sonido del silencio ok no ese no pero si acepto RW.


End file.
